The Apocalypse House
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: Lincoln should have spent more time with his sisters. With a meteor hitting the town, causing an epidemic, the Loud's are forced to survive out in the apocalypse. With Lori's horrible leadership, and the unpredictable deaths of numerous main characters, will Lincoln be able to protect all of his family, or will the apocalypse shatter the trust and love that is the Loud House?
1. A New Day

Lincoln Loud woke up. He stared at his alarm clock. "Shit, I forgot, it's Saturday." He left his room to go downstairs. He looked at the twins, Lola and Lana playing with their toys. Well, Lola had a barbie, and Lana had a frog, and they were playing with them. "Hey Lincoln, wanna play with us?" Lola said cheerful. "Yeah, help the frogs turn the castle into a mud fortress!" Lana replied. "Eh. Sorry, no can do. Ace Savvy is on." Lincoln replied. "Damn kids. They think they are gonna pressure me? I have shit to do." Lincoln uttered.

He went downstairs and saw Lisa watching a History Channel Report on Palestinian National Authority. "Ah. No you don't. Uh-Uh. Get out of here." Lincoln said without thinking. Lisa looked at him. "The country of Iran shall be soon erupted by the sudden change of Government of those regions. I must learn of the state of Iran and Israel, to keep myself at ease. " Lisa said. "Yawn." Lincoln uttered. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV off. Lisa looked at him. "Whatever." She got up and left the room. "Haha, now i'm getting back to my show." He turned the TV back on. Instead of the regular channel selection screen, the National Weather Service announced a meteor's soon impact nearby. "Holy motherfucking shit!" Lincoln shouted out.

"Holy goddamn, I better get Lisa!" Lincoln freaked out, running towards her room. "Oh dear lord goodness me, I done saw a horrifying newscast. Had that newscast had been any more scary, I woulda damn near lost my mind!" He stuttered, barely understandable. "Whatever is wrong with you, dear brother?" Lisa asked. "It's a goddamn meteor Lisa!" he shouted. "Oh that's funny, I thought you said there was a meteor coming, but ol' Lisa here didn't see the newscast over her blood relative interrupting her newscast this morning." Lisa replied. "To hell with your ass, i'm gonna find help elsewhere. Lincoln was walking out of his room when he heard a loud bang, and felt the ground shake. He lost balance, and fell down, blacking out.

He woke up, hours later. He smelt smoke, and saw the house in ruins. "H...hello?" He caughed out. "Lisa? Mom? Dad?" He yelled. "Brother. You return." Lucy said. "Shit! You scared me." He coughed again. "What happened? Is everyone okay?" He asked. "Mom and Dad were at work, and haven't returned since." She said. "Fuuuck. What happened to everyone else?" Lincoln asked, sadly. "Everyone else here is okay, minus the pets." she replied. "Th...that's good!" He said, relieved they were okay. He went upstairs, nearly causing the stairs to collapse.

"Lincoln! Are you okay?" Lori asked. "Yeah, i'll manage. Were's everyone else at?" He asked. "Leni, Luna and Lynn are here, I don't know what happened to Lily. Lana and Lola are looking for some food, and Lisa evacuated. "Well that's just great. "Lincoln said, angry. He walked downstairs and saw Luna. "Bro! Our house is ruined! it's uninhabitable and the neighborhood is dark, no power, and we can't see anything!" She said. Lincoln looked at her. "We need new shelter!" Lincoln panicked. He and Luna got everyone.

Soon, they were all walking in the dark, cold, outdoors. The night sky watched over them, and they had huddled up for warmth. The nearby area was a mess, houses collapsed, bodies everywhere, buildings on fire, gunshots, people stealing TVs, homeless men breaking into homes, rubble everywere, and lots and lots of sirens. Every scream, and every gunshot caused all of the Loud's to flinch and freak out.

"Man, I miss my frogs. "Lana cried. "I miss my barbie and my makeup and my room and my tiara and everything!" Lola cried. "No more sports. My life is meaningless!" Lynn cried. "Pull yourselves together! We are going to be fine! With me in charge, there is nothing to worry about!" Lori commanded. "Why is it dark out here?" Leni wondered. "Shut up Leni!" Everybody said. "Hey Lincoln." A familiar face appeared. "Clyde!" Lincoln said, relieved. "Yeah, my love for Lori protected me!" He said. "And, just like that, we're not so happy you lived. "Lola complained.

"So, what happened to Bobby? He became walker food?" Clyde asked, emotionless. "Walker food?" Everyone asked. "Yeah, you know. The dead coming back to life, gotta destroy the brain, you get bit, you turn. That ring any bells?" Clyde asked, shocked. "What are you rambling on about Clyde?" Lincoln asked. "The meteor brought some kind of disease that has started an apocalypse." Clyde explained. "My god." Lori said, shocked. "I gotta go back home and get my hunting rifle!" Lincoln panicked. "No! Lincoln, buddy, you can't go back! It's a prayer that you made it out in time!" Clyde said. "Don't tell me..." Lincoln said, sadly. "The neighbors died, and are swarming the area." Clyde explained.

"Don't worry brother, Edwin shall move on, for a mortal soul like me has not yet been worthy of possession." Lucy said. "Lincoln, I brought a pistol, just in case you need it, hang on to it." Clyde said, giving Lincoln a pistol. "Thanks." Lincoln thanked. They all moved on, walking to town. "Looks like a dead end." Lori said. "The end is dead?" Leni asked. "We gotta get across that fence." Lincoln said. One by one, they got across, however, Lynn scrapped her leg on the fence, and blood started leaking out. "Oh my god...fuck!" She shrieked.

"Oh damn, that's gonna get infected!" Luna said. "I can't get tetanus!" Lynn cried. "I'll carry you!" Lincoln offered. "Thanks!" She said, looking at her leg. Lincoln carried her, and soon, they found a place to sleep. Each of them laid down inside the collapsed house, underneath the surviving bed. "This is uncomfortable. "Clyde said. "Come on Clyde, you'll be fine." Lincoln said. "Listen, we've had a good run, together, but I need to fly solo. See if my family is okay." Clyde said. "Clyde, we need you! You watched the walking dead, you know survival!" Lincoln begged. "Save my spot for Lori." Clyde said. "Be safe buddy!" Lincoln said. "It's not about safety." Clyde said, walking away in the dark air.

Lincoln and Luna were unable to sleep, hearing people screaming, gunshots and sirens. He had trouble sleeping that night. The next morning, Lori commanded Lynn and Lana to go search for an escape vehicle. "Lori, my foots not even healed properly!" She said. "Listen, you've faced tougher challenges in your life, i'm pretty sure you can handle a little walking. " Lori sassed. "Fine!" Lynn growled. Her and Lana explored the ruins of Royal Woods, South Park. "Nothing but ashes. Like something vaporized this place." Lana said. "Nothing but a G thang." Lynn said, chuckling, but coughing blood. "Sis, you alright?" Lana asked, concerned.

"Yeah, i'm fine, I just..." She stopped, abruptly. "What?" Lana asked, worried. Lynn signaled Lana to stop moving. They saw a walker devouring a deer. "My god." Lynn said, nearly throwing up at the sight. "We need to leave this place." Lana suggested. "I think your right." Lynn said, planning that along time ago. As they walked away, a walker emerged from the ground and grabbed Lana. Lynn stopped, and looked, but was too late, as it took a bite out of Lana's back.

"Oww, Lynn, help!" She said, pained. Lynn was scared, knowing Lana was doomed, and unable to get away because of her foot, made the hardest decision of her life, to leave her sister as bait. "I'm sorry Lana!" Lynn cried, as she tearfully moved away as fast as she could. She glimpsed as several walkers join in on Lana, and rip her apart, one grabbing her spine and pulling it so hard it came out her stomach.

Lynn made it back, panting heavily. "Lynn, what's wrong?" Lori asked, worried. "And were's Lana?" Lola asked, very concerned. "The walkers got her." Lynn said, mourning. "No. Shut up. It's not true!" Lola said, breaking into tears. "You... You..." Lori said, barely able make words. "Oh god... this isn't happening, this is a fucking nightmare!" Lincoln freaked out.

"It's not my fault! You all wanna blame me, because I was the only one with her! Lori knew I had a injured leg, and sent me out there regardless of the situation. If she hadn't sent me out here, none of this would've happened! Lana, your sister, is dead, because of you!" Lynn snapped. "It's not my fault! You could've helped her! You are a sports perfectionist, you could've toughed out that injury, and saved her!" Lori defended.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Lynn said, wiping tears of her face. Lincoln followed her. "Lynn...are you okay?" Lincoln asked. "It's not my fault Lincoln. It wasn't." She cried. "It's okay Lynn. I don't blame you. You were injured, and Lori made you go out there. She's the reason Lana died. Not you." Lincoln comforted. "Your right. I just... I couldn't have saved her. My leg slowed me down, and she was already bit by the time I noticed. I um... I left her there, to buy me time Lincoln. If I had helped her, we would've both died. I wouldn't have been able to get out of there. Not with this leg." She pointed out.

"It's okay Lynn. I would have hated to have made a decision like that. No one should have to make such horrible, terrifying, life haunting decision like that. Your own sister, being ripped apart and eaten by walkers, or whatever kind of creatures are, and you, having to leave her, to suffer, just to survive. I feel horrible for you Lynn. I...I'm here if you need to talk." Lincoln said, getting tearful and sympathy. "Thank you brother." Lynn said, still crying, hugging her brother. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. Lori is going to pay for this. I promise." Lincoln said, comforting her.

Lincoln went to see his other sisters. "Hey bro, you doing okay?" Luna said, with sadness. "I wish. Poor Lynn. What she had to go through...damn... and the whole town is in an epidemic. The dead are rising! This...This can't go on for long!" Lincoln said, freaking out. "Don't worry bro, as long as we're together, we will be fine. Family is what matters, if we are together, then we will stick through this...together, as a family." Luna said, with tears. "I know. But mom and dad are gone, Lisa deserted us, and Lana's dead. We aren't completely packed anymore!" Lincoln stuttered.

"Bro, I have you, and there's no one else here that I would give you up for!" Luna said, smiling. "You...You mean it?" Lincoln said, blushing a little. "Yeah bro. By the way, it's funny your hair turned brown right before the apocalypse." Luna said, smirking. "Oh yeah, how about that." Lincoln said, chuckling. Him and Luna stared at eachother, and then suddenly hugged. "Lincoln, I couldn't go on if anything were to happen to you. I care about you the most, you know? I mean, I don't wanna lose anyone, but you, I really, really, care about you bro. I just wish we hadn't lost Lana, or Lisa. Without them, we aren't a whole family." Luna said.

"I know Luna. I understand." Lincoln said. He walked off, and went to see Lucy. "Lucy, I hope you understand what Lynn is going through." Lincoln asked. "Oh yeah. Brother, that mortal has been tarnished. Her reputation shall forever be shattered." Lucy said. "Lana is dead, because of Lori, and Lynn is destroyed by what happened." Lincoln said, with anger. "Truths. Lori must be banished from our family, as our sisters blood is on her hands. She must be thrown to the monsters and sacrificed, for justice in our family." Lucy speeched.

"Easy there spooky, Lori may have been a fucking idiot, but it's not like she wanted Lana to die. She wasn't thinking, and she's already paying the price for what happened. We can't lose another member, even if it isn't direct. If we kill her, we will be horrible people, and that's not what Lana would've wanted. I do want Lori to step down as leader, if you can make that happen, I will be happy." Lincoln said, trying to get to Lucy.

Lincoln went to see Lynn, but she had already made it outside, and was having a speech. "Our brother has convinced me that Lori, you are not great for our group, and that you should step down immediately, to avoid further casualties, are we clear?" Lynn said. "Lynn, without me, you would all be dead, I know what's happening, and I am the one who can keep us all alive. So you see? No more casualties from this point on, i'm certain." Lori replied

"Well Lori, if that's what you think, then I say..." Lynn was interrupted. Her jaw started becoming paralyzed, and she started spasms. She started having trouble breathing, and fell down against a wall. "Okay Lynn, we get it, no more casualties, now lets go to bed." Lori said, uncaring. "Lori, I think she's seriously hurt!" Lincoln shouted. He ran to her, Lynn, come on, get up! Get up!" Lincoln panicked.

 **To be continued...**

 _If you enjoyed this story, please leave a favorite and review, and suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Until next time!_


	2. The Heroism

Lynn was on the ground, barely breathing. "We need mouth to mouth, stat!" Lori panicked. "Please sister. Let go. You must be a reminder of how horrible Lori's care is." Lucy instructed. Lori gave Lynn CPR. "Come on Lynn, you can kick this, you'll be fine! We've seen you stick by worse!" she pleaded. "Someone give her mouth to mouth, goddammit!" Lincoln panicked.

Lincoln searched the house, looking through every room. Him, Lola, Leni and Luna searched for help. Lincoln went to the remains of the bathroom. "I need something that can help me get through that rubble." Lincoln said, spotting a medicine cabinet in the bathroom, which was blocked by parts of the collapsed house. "Luna, we need your guitar!" Lincoln asked. "What? Why do you need axe? I'm not even sure it's still whole." She asked, in a british accent. "Please! Lynn's fate depends on your choice!" Lincoln begged. "Alright mate. I'll get axe." she replied. "Take my gun with you!" Lincoln handed her Clyde's gun.

She walked home, by herself. She then walked over to the damaged fence. "Stupid fence, ya nasty wanker, you costin' me my axe!" She said to it, in complete anger. "Damn thing killin' my sista." She complained, as she crawled over it. Complete darkness surrounded her. She made it to her house. She saw the zombie of Mr. McBride. "Aww, poor mate. This apocalypse killin' everybody." She said, in another british accent. She lifted the gun to his head, and put him down.

She went upstairs, crawling up rubble, to get there. She made it to her room, and found everything in her room that wasn't nailed to the floor gone. She went to her guitars secret hiding spot. She cracked the combination, and pulled it out. "Ah-ha! Still in good quality I see?" She said in regular voice. She walked out of her room, and saw Lucy's scultpure, Edwin, laying on the ground, cracked. "Hm, maybe she would love to see this again." Luna said, putting it in her backpack.

She went to the kitchen. Every thing was gone, and the fridge was on its side, turned over, and the door had been hacked off. She walked up to it. "Bloody bastards, stealing all of our stuff." She said, angry. She saw most of the cabinets were destroyed. "Nothing good here. The old crib atleast made it from that horrible tornado a while back, yet a meteor finished this place off." She reminisced.

She looked at Lincoln's cereal bowl, filled with ants and parasites. "Whoa!" Luna freaked out, seeing a dead mouse decomposing inside the bowl, being devoured by the bugs. She looked at it's skull, and it's popped out eyes. "This could be Lynn and the others right now. " She said, worrying. She had searched every room, but they were all picked clean.

She walked out the door, and was interrupted as the zombie of Chandler pounced on her. They both fell down, and she groaned and struggled to get Lincoln's gun. She was then able to pull the trigger on it, killing it. She felt a tingling pain in her arm, like a bee sting. She analyzed her arm, and realized she was bitten. "No...no...no, not like this!" She cried. "You bloody fucking bastard! 'Ou bit me!" She screamed, stomping on the head several times. The 7th time caused it's head to explode into a bloody mess.

Luna ran back to Lincoln and the others, as fast as she could. "I'm Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive." She chanted. "Sigh, what am I thinkin'? I'm not gonna be Staying Alive soon. Once they find out, I bet they will restrain me and Lori will smash my head in. Poor Lincoln, he's gonna be the Barry Gibb in the situation." She said, mentioning one of her favorite singers. "Oh my god, what about Mick Swagger? What if he's dead?!" She thought, as she ran.

Luna made it to the fence. "You and me again, sibling killer." She complained. She climbed the fence, and ran to the house. She saw Lincoln and Lola still there. "Alright bro, I got axe." She said. "I'll do it, you did your part sis!" Lincoln thanked Luna. "Oh, yeah. No problem bro!" She said, very nervous about the bite. Lincoln slammed the guitar into the rubble numerous times, eventually breaking the rubble. The guitar was ruined. "Poor axe. He made a great sacrifice here now." She said, sadly.

Lincoln got the medicine, and the trio ran back to the others. Lincoln saw Lynn, still being given CPR by Lori, and Leni was giving her mouth to mouth. "Here, I got some medicine, now let's see if it works!" Lincoln said. He handed Lori the medicine and she analyzed it. Okay, this should help, if it works like it should, then Lynn will be fine. We just need something to clean her wound!" Lori said, as she put the shot into Lynn's jaw.

A few seconds later, Lynn, woke up, and stared at them. "What...why?" She asked, wondering why Lori saved her. "Sis, I thought you wanted this..." Lynn asked, puzzled. "Lynn, don't ever give up on anything! I'm so glad you survived!" Lori cheered. "And at no casualties either!" Lola cheered. "Well, I needed to tell you guys something. " Luna said, with complete sadness. "What's wrong Luna? What happened?" Lincoln asked. She pulled her sleeve up, and revealed the bite mark.

"What? No you can't...but..." Lincoln cried, barely able to make sense. "I'm sorry guys. I should have been more careful. But if I didn't do this, for Lynn, she wouldn't have survived. " Luna told them tearfully. "Luna, you can't go!" Lincoln cried, as he hugged her. "A lot of things cannot be achieved without sacrifice. " Luna told him. "At least this way, I will die a hero's death." she finished. "Don't you say that Luna! We're not giving up on you!" Lori said, tearfully. "I'm sorry Loud family. There's nothing more to be said. Luna Loud, has fulfilled her purpose in life, to be recognized for fame and heroism." She told them.

Each Loud sibling took turns hugging her and tearfully saying goodbye. Except Lori, who walked away, covering her face and crying. "Please Luna, can't we do anything? We can't just give up on you, no Loud sibling left behind!" Lucy asked. "Lincoln, can I talk to you and Lori for a second?" She asked, and the two went to see Lori. "Sis, don't. I don't wanna here it. My leadership got Lana killed, almost got Lynn killed, and i'm about to let it get you killed!" She cried.

"Come on Lori. You know there was nothing that could be done. Look, I'm not gonna make it, and I don't wanna become one of...them..." She said, referring to the walkers. Lincoln, hand me the gun. I've got to make sure I don't turn." She said, wanting to prevent reanimation. "No, he's not gonna do that! Your not either! We're not gonna give up on you Luna! We can sort this out later, just please! One more day, that's all I want!" Lori burst into tears. "I guess one more day, to say goodbye to my siblings. "I'm gonna miss you guy's so much!" She cried, hugging Lincoln a second time. "Luna, we're all gonna miss you, and never forget what you've done for us!" Lincoln cried.


	3. Grief

Lincoln helped hold Luna down, as Lori operated on the 15 year old's bite mark. She put rubbing alcohol on it, then cleaned it again, with hydrogen peroxide. She then used a sewing tool to stitch up the wound. After that, Luna was given a bottled water by Leni "You need to sleep." Lincoln said. "Alright dudes. Thank you for your help, I hope I can kick this. Just like Lynn." Luna thanked.

Luna soon was asleep, and Lincoln was dreaming about the Ace Savvy contest. He remembered all the good times the Loud siblings had together. Like when they were in the dark, because Lincoln plugged up an old TV. He also remembered when he tried to get the 'Sweet Spot' in VanZilla, brawling with his sisters in the process.

His next dream was about Lana and Lola the other morning. Instead of walking off, this time, he walked up to them and played with the barbie and frog. "I'm gonna get mud in your castle!" Lana playfully exclaimed. "Oh no you don't, this castle is under my protection! I'm gonna tickle you!" Lincoln joked, tickling Lana. "Do you like the dust?" Lucy, out of nowhere interrupted them. "Lucy, I love the dust. And the coffins are so awesome!" Lincoln bragged. Lucy blushed.

"Oh please brother, they are just regular coffins, nothing fancy at all." Lucy said, in her deadpan voice. "I care about all my siblings and there interests. It's what brings us close. I value every minute we have together, because one day, we may never see eachother again." Lincoln said. Lincoln woke up. "What a touching dream!" He cried. He then looked at his sisters sleeping.

"Hope they can get all the rest they need. " He said. Lynn was awake. She turned over, and saw Lincoln awake. They freaked out, but quietly. "Lincoln? What are you doing up?" Lynn asked. "I can't sleep. It's not possible for me to sleep while knowing there is a worldwide zombie apocalypse." Lincoln explained. "How about you?" He asked. "I cannot sleep, knowing that two people lost their lives because of me. Remember when we thought you were bad luck, and kicked you out of the house? Well this, this is a hundred times worse than that. I've been bad luck this entire time, and my siblings are dying because of me!" Lynn said, sadly.

"Lynn, what happened to Lana was not your fault. And neither is Luna. She might be fine, we've been working on healing her all night. She should recover just fine." Lincoln added. Lynn hugged him. "I wish I could've paid more attention to Lana. Or been more careful on the fence." Lynn cried, quietly, since everyone else was asleep. "It's okay Lynn, I will never blame you for something like that." Lincoln quietly cheered her up.

The two began to sleep. Lincoln was dreaming about watching ARGGH with Clyde. Clyde almost fainted with Lincoln, because the show was very scary. This led to him and Lincoln sharing a bed. Lincoln didn't mind sharing a bed with Clyde, since he didn't snore as loudly as Lynn. Lincoln also remembers playing NBA 2k14 with Clyde, Bobby, Chunk and Roadie in the old tool shed.

They played the game until 12 at night, and they ate Lay's potato chips. Lincoln wishes things would go back to the way they were before all of this. He hoped that this was all just a dream, and that everything will go back to the way it was before this. He cried into his torn shirt, as he soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

In the morning, he woke up at around 2 PM. He looked around and saw Luna, hunched, and with milky eyes. "Luna are you alright?!" Lincoln panicked. "I...i'm not gonna make...it...Lincoln..." She uttered. "Luna please...have you said goodbyes yet?" Lincoln said, accepting that Luna was doomed. "Yeah bro. I gave Lucy her statue of Edwin. She can be with...her idle...unlike I ever will." Luna said, starting to tear up. "Luna, I bet if you met Mick Swagger, he would've made you his highest ranked band member." Lincoln said, cheering her up.

"Thank you bro... that means alot to me!" Luna said, gaining a smile. "Listen Luna, I know you don't wanna turn, so I decided...maybe I should be the one to prevent you from...becoming one of them..."Lincoln said breaking into tears. "I understand. Lynn is the only other weapon trained person here, and I couldn't let her go through this. Not after...what happened...to...L...L...La...na..." Luna said, barely able to speak.

Lincoln helped Luna walk to the forest, and little way away from the others. Lori and Leni knew what was gonna happen, but Lynn and the younger ones didn't, for obvious reasons. Lincoln walked towards a tree, and Luna began to walk away from him, looking at the ground. "Okay b...bro...it's...time..."Luna uttered out. Lincoln raised the gun up to the back of her head, fighting back a ton of tears, and, while looking away, he pulled the trigger.

After hearing that gunshot and Luna's body fall to the ground, Lincoln nearly burst into tears, knowing his sister was in a better place, he was able hold back some of the tears. He waked back to the others, acting like nothing happened, and nodded at Lori and Leni. They also started to tear up, but manged to hold them back. Lincoln walked to Lori.

"It's over. She's not suffering anymore." Lincoln sobbed, knowing he put his own sister out of her misery. "I'm sorry twerp, I just...I need a minute." Lori said, walking into one of the house's rooms. "Leni, please, don't tell the others. They don't need to know what happened. If they ask, tell them we took her to a doctor we found. " Lincoln said to Leni, who was crying, nodded.

Lincoln laid down in his sleeping spot, and looked at Luna's. "We can't be the Loud House without Luna. She was the best sister I had. And now she's gone. Fucking walker, I wanna stomp on him for hours and hours, the piece of shit!" Lincoln said, getting furious. He felt horrible not having her around, she was the nicest to him. Without her, Lynn would realize, and become even more depressed. She know's she Indirectly caused Lana's death, and what happened to Luna. She can not know what happened.

Lincoln met with Lori. "So what now?" He asked. "We gotta get food and water, and hold out until this thing blows over." Lori replied. "We're low on numbers here. Lisa left us, Clyde left us, Lana died, and now Luna is dead." Lincoln brought up. "Even if the apocalypse blows through, without Lana and Luna, we're nothing. "Lincoln added. "Yep. They made this family whole." Lori replied.

"You know Lori, we should expand that fence. We need protection, and standing out here like this, we're exposed to any walker or crazy asshole who wants to kill or rob us!" Lincoln added. "You know, that's not half bad actually. We gotta work on that, just, where are we gonna find the supplies?" Lori asked. "That's the hard part. We might need a scavenger or something." Lincoln said.

"Well, this is gonna be an interesting supply run." Lori replied, sarcastically. "Hey, no pain no gain." Lincoln said, stopping himself to late after what he said, since Luna died as a result of a supply run. "Well, even if we do that, we don't have alot of help, Lucy and Lola are showing no interest in helping, Lynn will never do what I say, and Leni is too dumb to join up, so it's just me and you, twerp." Lori said.


	4. Working on the Fence

Lori started arranging a supply run, setting Lincoln to look for some supplies for the fence construction. Lincoln was almost too devastated to do anything, knowing that two of his sisters died, and that everyone he knew and loved was going to die soon, much sooner than he hoped. He hesitated to go outside, smelling the putrid air, he took a deep breath.

He looked at the rusty, busted old fence. "Time for expansion." He moaned. He walked to Lori. "Where to?" He asked. "Londale's Hardware. It's not far from here." She said. Lincoln and Lori walked to the store. Lincoln saw Luna's body, and looked away, sighing. "We're dying off too fast." He told Lori, who was slightly more focused today. "It's not my fault, don't start that shit up again." She growled. Lincoln shuddered.

They saw several walkers at the city. "Looks like Royal Woods Mall took a hell of a hit." He commented on the ruined mall, the facade falling apart, shown directly by the car crashed into the front entrance. Lori sniffled at the sight. "There goes my life." Lori said, crying at the collapsed building. "We're fucked. Ain't know way in hell my ass is going in there. Gotta be millions of walkers in there. Fuck that shit, i'm out." Lincoln said, about to walk away. "Oh no you don't." Lori said, grabbing him.

"Fine, but you owe me big time!" Lincoln complained. "Like hell I do, you suggested this, i'm just going through with it. Deal with it." Lori barked. The two went inside, but before they could get further inside, the ceiling fell, nearly killing them. "Fuuuuck." They both groaned. There was no way around, and zombies were blocking the front entrances. "We're screwed." Lincoln whined. "Quit your pouting Lincoln, we gotta do this. It's now, or never. " She said. "Oh hell to the no!" Lincoln panicked, as Lori grabbed his arm and dragged him to the front entrance.

The two peered over, and saw walkers chewing on what appeared to be Flip. "Losing another person a day." Lincoln said, no sympathy, he knows what Flip did to his sisters at the yard sale. "Old fucker, glad you dead." Lori sneered. "Yeah yeah yeah, let's sneak through the window, get the shit, and leave immediately." Lincoln said. The two snuck in, and walked over to the escalator. "It's out of service. Well, we gotta walk up it." Lori instructed.

The two walked up the escalators, and walked over to the Hardware store. "Hey, it's still in one piece!" Lori cheered. "Alright! Now to get this over with and be done with it." Lincoln cheered. They began lifting crates, and were walking out of the store. Out of nowhere, a walker appeared and grabbed Lori. The box fell on his back, but he manged to bring her down. "Lincoln! Shoot this fucker!" Lori cried. Lincoln looked at her, but refused to take the shot at the walker, since Lori is responsible for Lana and Luna's deaths.

Out of nowhere, Lynn showed up, and shot the walker, and the infected Mr. Grouse. "Lincoln you retard! I could've died you son of a bitch!" She screamed at him. "Lower your damn voice, do you wanna attract more!?" Lynn shushed her. "You keep doing this, and your days in this group are numbered, you little son of a bitch!" She shrieked. "Your one to talk, blondie. Now let's get this done!" Lynn exclaimed.

The three lifted boxes of the fence supply, and walked out the mall, Lincoln fired at several walkers, one nearly got his ass, had he not dropped the crate on it's head. They made it to the the construction zone. They began work immediately, counting in all able siblings to work on it. Lola later became on guard duty, watching to see if any walkers got by.

Leni kept forgetting what to do, and had to be told over and over again by Lori, Lincoln, Lynn and Lucy what her job was. Lucy became frightened, which was defiantly uncommon for her. Soon everyone got tired, and it was 8:56 P.M, and became dark. "Okay everyone, bedtime!" Lori instructed. The Loud's began to walk back to the house. "Lincoln, can I talk to you for a second?" Lucy asked. "Lucy, if this is a poem, then you are just the worst." Lincoln grumbled. "Not that. What has became of our sister Luna? She has disappeared, and I wonder if you know the answer?" Lucy said, in a creepy deadpan voice. "Oh her? Oh uhh, we took her to a doctor we met, and she's being treated." Lincoln lied. "I know that's not true." Lucy responded.

"Look Lucy, she um, we had to prevent her from...turning." Lincoln said, with sadness. "Oh. I see." Lucy said, beginning to cry. "I'm sorry Lucy." Lincoln put his hand on her shoulder. "She didn't even tell me goodbye." Lucy cried. "Look, she told you the day before when she was bit. We had to lie, we didn't wan't you to know she had to be put out of her misery. Speaking of which, don't tell Lola, she can not know what happened to Luna." Lincoln cried. "I won't, brother. " Lucy promised. They then went to bed.

The next day, they worked on the fence once again. Lori took defense position this time, while Lola did extra work. Out of all of them, Lynn did by far the most progress, even in her depressed state. Lincoln went to explore for extra supplies. He found Luna's corpse again, this time, ripped apart, her head decomposing and with a partially devoured state. "I guess I should've taken you to a more secluded area." Lincoln mourned. He picked up her backpack, and found his rifle inside. "Oh sweet, and still full of ammo!" He cheered.

He walked back to the others, and called for Lori. "Yes twerp?" She asked, seventy percent annoyed. He handed her the rifle. "Oh no way, and it's still loaded! You know, your not so bad, twerp." She said, feeling bad for misjudging Lincoln. "Still doesn't make up for the fact you were about to let me die." She said, killing the mood. "And fuck you too." Lincoln barked. He walked off, back to working on the fence.


	5. The Season 1 Finale

**This is gonna be the Season Finale (But not the Series finale!) Enjoy...**

It had been four weeks since the apocalypse began. Lincoln and his sisters have lost just about everything. Just about even eachother. The siblings have been working on a new fortified fence, the old rusty one had been dismantled and disposed of. The fence had concrete foundations, the sisters had to dig holes, fill them in with new, clean dirt, and then concrete, smooth it out, and install the fence before the cement dried. It was merciful work.

"Well guys, that new fence is just about complete, we should be safe from any walkers that try to kill us in our sleep!" Lincoln speeched. "Yeah, while Lola is just sitting at the guard tower with a rifle, she can't even use!" Lynn complained, about Lori's leadership, again. "Hey! If it weren't for me, we would all just be waiting here to die! I've kept you all safe for this long. The fence has kept us safe, we have killed tons of walkers because of it's defense!" Lori yelled.

"Girls, girls, stop fighting! Remember when Lori kept us in control when our parent's away? We tied her up and locked her in a room, and nominated me as the new leader? Well, she's been doing good at keeping us in line, since the fence was suggested, but she is still a bitch about everything." Lincoln said. Lori slapped him. "Hey! I'm trying my best to keep my siblings from getting killed, being an asshole is what it takes! To keep us from all running to our deaths out there!" Lori speeched.

"Your right Lori. You never wanted a job like this. But sometimes, suggestions are what we need! We need to listen to the people, their opinion matters! While we're cooped up here, we get suggestions, and you never take them!" Lincoln added. "Lincoln, I have taken suggestions. Remember when you suggested for this fence to be made? I went with that. That's the only suggestion that wasn't pure crazy." Lori explained.

"But you made me do that. I didn't wanna go into that mall, we could've died!" Lincoln added. "I didn't just motivate you. I had to make you. There was no turning back, and you can't give up on everything. When stuff get's to hard, you stick through! You don't give up! You make it happen, and if chances are at risk, take them! Not everything is going to come easy, little bro, and you have to face facts here!" Lori speeched again.

"You made Lola in charge of the fucking guard station!" Lincoln yelled. "You have to learn one way or another." Lori stated. "Listen, I hate to rain on your parade, but we gotta..." Lynn was interrupted by a sudden bullet to her brain. "Holy shit! Oh my god! Oh my...fuck!" Lincoln stuttered, as he watched his sister fall to the ground, and blood poured out of her head.

Lori grabbed Lynn's pistol, and aimed at the raiders, and began firing. Lincoln ran to Lola, to get the rifle. He made it to the guard tower, but instead of an actual reaction from Lola, he was rejected. "Sorry Linc, but my face comes before safety." She said, as she put lipstick on. "Are you fucking serious!? They just shot dead Lynn, and a fucking warzone is going on, so give me the goddamn gun!" Lincoln shouted.

"Sorry, you'll have to ask me when i'm not busy." Lola mocked him. Lincoln had enough. He climbed the tower, and began to punch Lola in the face 3 times, and then brought her face down to his knee, before taking the rifle. He hopped off the tower, and listened as Lola cried in pain. Lincoln caught in on some of the action, Lori and Lucy were firing pistols at the attackers, and Leni was throwing zombie bait at them.

Soon the intruders breached the defenses and rounded the Loud siblings up. The tall, buff, blonde one, known as Jimmy, began to talk: "Alright here's what's going to happen, we're claiming this as our new outpost, and you all work for us now. Except one of you. My right hand man, Nathan, is going to decide who dies now." Jimmy said. "That's right, all your base are belong to me!" Nathan joked. "Now, as my favorite Walking Dead villain would say, this is Lucille, and she is thirsty!" Nathan said, pulling out a crowbar.

He began to go "Eeny meeny miny moe" to each of the Loud siblings. Lincoln freaked out when he got towards the end, "My mother, told me, to pick, the very, best, one, and you..." Nathan said. Lincoln got chills as Nathan went right past him, one over, and ended up pointing at Leni. "It." Nathan said. "Anybody moves at all, anybody says anything, cut the girls other eye out and feed it to her brother and then we'll start." Nathan said, with evil emotion.

"You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, your all gonna be doing that!" Nathan exclaimed, as he smashed Leni's head in with the crowbar. Nathan looked as she got back up, with blood pouring out of her eyes, nose and mouth. "Honey are you still there? Seriously? After I bashed your head so hard, your eardrum just...popped right out! And it is gross as shit!" Nathan said, copying Negan.

"You know, all you siblings are gonna thank me one day, for opening your fucking eyes. I am sorry, but this is what happens, when you try to defend yourselves and return fire on us. Let this lesson be known, and not forgotten, with no exceptions!" Nathan finished, as he swung the crowbar into Leni's jaw, causing it to burst, and her body to fall on her side, not getting up.

All of the Loud's turned their heads, as they heard the repeated banging of Nathan's crowbar against Leni's head. Soon, he was done, and began laughing. "Oh my goodness, look at my dirty girl! She just turned that blonde girl's head into a piece of bone fragments and brain pieces."Nathan cheered. Now, it's time for Jack's turn to have some fun!" Nathan said.

They watched as Jimmy's younger brother, Jack, knocked Lucy down on her back and began dry humping her crotch area. "Ahg, get off!" She begged. "What you going to do about it? Get Lincoln to help you? He won't even help himself, so much for you." Jack stated. "And now, it's dinner time!" Trent said, bringing the surviving Loud's to a dinner table.

The kids all noticed that the food on the plate looked unusual. There was no way they could've gotten barbecued meat at this time, and the siblings had no more meat, they began to starve. Soon Lori caught on and warned all of the Loud's. "Put the food down! Your eating Lynn!" She warned them. She saw all of the Loud children stop eating, except for Lola.

"Lola, that's human meat! Your eating your own sister, Lynn! Your eating her dead body, and not even realizing!" Lori warned her. "No, I know. Lynn caused my twin sister Lana to get eaten alive, so let's see how Lynn will do after I digest her...yummy...delicious...bits of meat..." Lola said, enjoying every last bite.


End file.
